Telekinetic Knives
by xXAlien7Xx
Summary: When Carrie is raped, she is saved unusually by Michael Myers. Carrie and Michael are living in the same home together soon, and even slowly open to up each other. But when Carrie finds out Michael's true feelings, will she help or leave him be? Read to find out. I do NOT own any characters! Michael belongs to John Carpenter, Carrie belongs to Stephen King.
1. Raped

Carrie White knew it was all too good for her. They were all laughing at her, Momma was right about that. But Momma was nowhere to be found, she was dead. She killed Momma because she saw Momma trying to rid of her. But now she only had one destination to go. _Death and Suffering_. Carrie felt a sense of sadness and lonliness. God had condemned her to a life of lonesome punishment and atonement. Momma was right, Sin never dies. Then the dogs would come sniffing her blood, tearing her flesh away like what Momma said; but much darker and worse. Carrie was still in her Prom Dress, the once beautiful white dress now splattered with the ugly crimson color. It came out to be an ugly light shade of faded pink. Carrie sat up straight, and blushed in embarassment as she still heard everyone laughing. Good riddance of those ugly people! Carrie saw a sign that said, _Welcome to Haddonfield, Illinois! _Carrie slowly got up to her feet.

(momma i miss you i want you back)

Tommy Ross was so nice to her, and he was cute. But he was dead. Maybe if Carrie thought about home, she would have been safer here with Momma. There would be no shrieking girls that threw tampons at you. But now this, this Black Prom she created. They looked at her no longer as a human. Only a complete savage monster But Carrie didn't mean it, she swore. She only got tired of all those Ugly Demons and Dogs that roamed around. But this was not Chamberlain, Maine. This was Haddonfield, Illinois. Carrie was standing on her own two feet, now lost in mid's confusion. Carrie then remembered she was able to escape Death. God had been merciful on her, and instead of giving a Hemorrhage, shock, and a coronary occlusion to her, he let her live alone instead.

Carrie stood there waiting for a good twenty minutes. It was Seven-twenty p.m., and Carrie sighed. No one even knew her here, who was she kidding? Carrie continued to play with her blonde hair, surely _someone _would notice her standing there by now. Another ten minutes passed by. No sign of anyone here. Just as Carrie was about to walk to any destination she could find, a young man in his car drove up to her. "Hey!" the young man said. Carrie snapped her head towards him, and was finally relieved someone came. He didn't have any friends with him, he was alone. He had a red Corvette, all nice and shiny. Carrie was not sure, but her best bet was to take it or leave it.

"You need a ride?" the young man offered. Carrie had no place to go, but she didn't have a ride either. "Yes," Carrie just answered. Carrie heard the car unlock, and Carrie slowly entered the car. She wasn't too sure still about this. The young man smiled at her, and watched Carrie close the door. The man drove off, fast, his tires screeching across the road. Carrie watched as the young man drove past each street, which was full of houses. "I'm Robert, what's your name?" the young man asked. He seemed to be nice, and clearly he was handsome. Carrie maybe thought he wasn't _that _bad at all. "Carrie, Carrie White." Robert smirked, chuckling. "That's a pretty name for a pretty lady," Robert chuckled darkly. Robert knew young ladies like this were _always _falling for his charm.

Carrie didn't answer, and finally they reached Robert's house. "You can stay here with me for now," Robert said, smiling. He unlocked the keys to his house, and found the lights were off. Robert turned the lights on, and waited until Carrie entered the house. Robert closed the door. A bunch of guys came rushing downstairs, their eyes looking hungry. Carrie didn't seem to notice, she was too innocent to see their eyes.

"This is Carrie guys," Robert darkly smiled. "And she'll show us a good time," Robert darkly chuckled. Every guy in the room, including Robert gave a lustful smile. "Follow me Carrie," Robert said, Carrie following Robert inside his bedoom. "Guard the door," Robert warned. "Each of you will get a turn," Robert said, closing the door. Robert suddenly pinned Carrie to the floor, starting to feel himself drool. She was pretty, but that dress had to go! Carrie watched with shock as Robert pulled on her dress strings; a ripping sound clearly evident. Every other guy had surrounded Carrie, who was now Afraid. Momma was right, the Dogs would come tear at her Flesh and drink her Blood instead. Carrie felt this was another one of God's punishments for committing Murder.

(thou shalt not kill)  
>(oh momma i am so sorry o i am)<p>

"Don't worry Carrie, after I'm and my friends are done, you can leave." Carrie closed her eyes as she felt her dress rip off her completely. She felt tears threatening to leave, but she held it in. These men were the very Dogs Momma feared. And now they were Here, along with the Black Man. Carrie tried to think of Momma and her spending time with each other, but it just did not help. Carrie forced herself to think of Momma anyways. Carrie hoped that this would be over.

(o momma i can't help me)  
>(thou shalt not kill)<p>

Carrie could not shed blood again. Jesus would send her to Hell again if she'd done against his Commandments. Robert begun to chuckle. "Not a fighter are you? Well you must be a Good Girl then," Robert said as he undressed himself. He begun to kiss her neck, and Carrie still closed her eyes. The burning of Sodom and Gomorrah was pictured in her head. An inferno aura she felt as she could see as the Flesh was burning. Oh, someone, if anyone could help her out of this situation. Robert traced his finger down her inner thigh, and Carrie tried blocking out the feeling of This Feeling.

(jesus please make this burden go away i will behave next time o please o please jesus)  
>(momma i need you this man is the dog drinking my blood he is tearing at my flesh o momma!)<p>

Robert smirked as he saw Carrie not struggling against him. Robert thought he should have more girls like this. Pure innocence taken away, how sweet. Robert continued tracing his finger, closer towards her Womanhood. Robert started using his fingers in her Womanhood, and finally, Carrie's body betrayed her. Her only Sanctum, the one God had created; was now polluted by the Demons and Dogs. Carrie moaned very softly, and Robert smirked smugly. "That's a good girl, right you _are_," Robert whispered in her ears. It sent shivers down her spine, and Carrie finally felt a tear roll down her cheek. Jesus was surely not proud of her now. This Feeling was now making Carrie enjoy it.

(jesus i failed you o i am truly sorry)  
>(the dogs are what momma mentioned so much)<p>

Suddenly, the door slowly opened. One of the guys had felt their throat being slit open, and the others suddenly begun running away. However, their head were decapitated as they got too close to His butcher knife. He looked around, and was led by the sound of moaning upstairs. His blank white mask had shown nothing but Murder in his black eyes. His boots climbed up the stairs, and he slowly opened the door.

(oh jesus i am a serpant now o momma look what i have done o o no)  
>(let the dogs come and sniff your blood and let it fall with you the whore of babylon)<p>

Carrie made a small face expressing her physical pain as Robert popped her cherry. Robert had finished thrusting in her, they were naked underneath the satin sheets. Robert rolled off Carrie to the side. "You really don't know how to fight, do you?" Robert asked. Carrie didn't want to kill him, because shedding Blood was wrong. Jesus said he would take revenge for her. Robert's eyes widened as he saw Michael Myers, standing there with a bloody knife. Michael grabbed Robert by the throat, and stabbed him in the head. His temples, now bloody. Carrie trembled in fear at the tall, Ominous figure standing before her.

(oh jesus he is going to kill me)  
>(momma i need you now save me)<p>

Michael tilted his head at Carrie's eyes. They were so fearful, of this Boogeyman right here. Michael suddenly approached the bed slowly. He raised his knife.

(momma help me o momma)  
>(jesus i am sorry i killed all those people i forgive them)<p>

Michael's knife was closer towards Carrie.

(jesus i repent that i am a sinner and i can only be saved by salvation)  
>(momma i am going to join you in heaven just wait)<p>

Michael came to a halt, and lowered his knife. He grabbed Carrie, and carried the naked, trembling girl bridal style. Carrie was confused, but was nervous. What if he wanted to Sniff her Blood too like Robert? Michael walked out with the telekinetic girl in his hands, who once turned a Murderer; was back to her lonely, scared self. Carrie felt as if this was senior year of high school again.

(jesus heard me jesus heard o i am very thankful thank you jesus)  
>(momma look maybe jesus really did hear me)<p>

Carrie didn't know where Michael lived, but surely, at least he wasn't a Blood Sniffing Dog like those Demons back there.

**So what do you think of this? Do you get a Stephen King vibe here? Well please review, this is my second fanfiction. No flaming please, I tried with this, okay? Thanks. Cover is not mine, but an artist's drawing on DeviantArt.**


	2. Rescued and saved

Carrie was very shocked, she expected seeing Jesus soon. But instead, this Boogeyman here decided to spare her pathetic life. She didn't deserve his Mercy and Grace, but he didn't kill her. Carrie watched as Michael passed by every house on the block. It was weird, being carried away by the serial killer. Carrie felt uneasy about the knife in his hands while carrying her. Carrie hoped this man would not Take her and Sniff her Blood either. Just like how Daddy Ralph had taken Momma, as she said, she had liked his "dirty fucking" and his hands all over her. But Carrie didn't know if this was another Trap by the Black Man who constantly smiled at her with his jackal mouth.

(momma i am confused is this another trap)  
>(jesus i don't know what to do)<p>

Carrie snapped out of her thoughts as they reached the Myers' house. It was huge, and dark. Michael turned on the lights, and gently layed Carrie down on the couch. Michael had a huge black traveling bag. He put it down next to Carrie, who hesitated to open it. Carrie saw women's clothing in the black bag, meaning he must have killed women too. Michael left the living room, and Carrie looked for any clean underwear she could find. Luckily, some of the clothing fit her perfectly, including the underwear. Carrie wore a plain blue t-shirt, long blue jeans, and some socks.

(i am sorry momma but there was no other clothing)  
>(sin never dies)<p>

Michael came back with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He put it down next to her, and left the living room again. Carrie thought maybe he didn't want to Sniff her Blood. But if he didn't want to do that, then what did he want? Carrie was confused, she took a bite. She was hungry, it had been a while since she had anything to eat. Carrie was finished, and she slowly got up. She walked towards the kitchen, where Michael was sitting, looking out the window. "Thank you," Carrie softly said, and walked back to the living room. It was strange, Momma would have sent her to the closet for three days straight. Another beating she would have received if Momma was still alive.

Carrie strangely found an old sewing machine when she walked around, exploring the rooms throughout the house. She smiled, knowing she and Momma would sew together. Carrie looked for any fabric, which to her luck, she did. Carrie sat near a table, and immediately begun to work the sewing machine. Michael heard the sewing machine Jamie had when she was young work, and he entered the room Carrie was in. He tilted his head at the sight of Carrie sewing some clothing as easy as pie.

(momma look i am sewing)

Carrie didn't seem to mind Michael watching her sew, this was her hobby. Michael had the knife in his hands still, and continued watching Carrie go at her sewing like no tomorrow. Carrie after a while had finally finished her clothing. It was a pilgrim sort of clothing, but it had a beautiful shade of a rich red. Michael stared at the clothing, not knowing what to say. Honestly, it was beautiful, but not too flashy. It was just right in a sort of a way. Carrie turned to face Michael, and held up the clothing. "Do you like it?" Carrie smiled softly, her voice calm and toned down. Michael didn't say anything, he only brought the piece of clothing closer to him. So he did it like it, but he didn't use words to describe the clothing.

(momma he likes it he really enjoyed it)

Carrie giggled, seeing a feared, deranged man enjoy her sewed clothing. Maybe he was not going to Sniff her Blood or Take her. Maybe he was different than the other Dogs. Carrie sat on the chair that was near the table. There was no doubt that she was inside The Shape's house. Michael simply gave back Carrie her dress she made, and went out the door. He would return back home, no doubt about that. He was out killing, Shedding Innocent Blood. Carrie wondered maybe he wanted new clothing? No, that was his choice. Carrie knew all too good for herself anyways.

Michael had thought about the girl in his home. She was different from those usual teenage girls. They usually were having sex, drinking and partying, or doing drugs. But she was like an angel compared to them. Michael didn't mean that in a romantic way, he just simply thought that was what she was. She was a very innocent girl, someone who was just pushed to the edge by her Mother and those pathetic teens. Michael knew Carrie would not see half of those teenagers in real life after high school. Michael saw that a lot with teenagers when he usually stalked them.

Carrie waited until Michael came home from his killing spree. It was eight at night, and she had a nice soup cooked up for him. It was a repay for saving her and making her a sandwich in case she was hungry. She was, so this was something she could do at least for him. She saw the door open, and there he was, with his bloody knife.

(momma he came back)

Carrie grabbed Michael by the arm, and led him to the kitchen. "I returned the favor so now we're even." Carrie walked out of the kitchen, and decided to sleep. Today was a long day, she knew of it. Michael stared at the soup. It wouldn't hurt to eat her soup, so Michael lifted his mask to only where his lips were exposed. Michael served himself some soup in a bowl; grabbed a spoon, and tasted the soup. It was very good tasting, the noodles were a little bit thick. For a seventeen year old girl, she can cook some good soup. Michael had savored the flavor, wanting more. He served himself a second bowl, and enjoyed the flavor. Soup like this, he hadn't had in years.

Carrie that night dreamed of Momma.

(go and pray in the closet)  
>(no momma no)<br>(now carrie)

Carrie tossed and turned at horrible abuse she encountered from Momma. As if it weren't bad enough, her purity was Taken away.


End file.
